


Three Kids In Love

by whichlights



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, a tiny bit of pre relationship but mostly established, all the fluffy tropes, all your favs are bi and polyamorous, hoodie theif!suki, i dont know how to write fluff uh, if you squint some in places there are mentions of mai/ty lee, not my usual quality but i have a lot of stuff to do, ok but i will revive this ship from the dead, suzokka is so pure??, the first chapter is just to get you to ship them, the mildest of the mild angst this is pretty much ALL fluff, then its just badly written cheesy fluff, this is foR ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: They all love each other and really that's all.aka I decided these three needed love and no problem worse than a math test





	1. Meeting the Parents: Kyoshi (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> i finished atla this weekend and tbh i dont know how anyone watched boiling rock and didn't come to the conclusion that they were all in love because theres only 5 fics and 2 are smut and thats just an injustice

Sokka banged on his locker. "Open!" 

"Need help?" A girl with short auburn hair and sharp winged eyeliner asked, tapping his shoulder. "I'm the hall monitor."

"Thanks." Sokka blushed. "I'm Sokka, sophmore."

"Hey, I'm a sophmore too! I'm Suki."

"It's nice to meet you, Suki." 

\---

Later that day, Suki dropped all her books. Cursing, she leaned to pick them up. 

"Here, let me help you with that." A boy said, leaning down to help her. He had a harsh scar on one side of his face, and soft eyes. "AP Chem? That's a sophmore class, right?"

"Yah, it's my next class." She breathed. 

"Mine too. I'm Zuko." He offered his hand to help her up. 

"I'm Suki."

\---

"Hey do you have a pencil?" The boy sitting next to Zuko in his math class. He had a short ponytail, and wide eyes. 

"Sure." Zuko handed him one, their hands brushing.

"Thanks!" He grinned brightly like the sunlight. "I'm Sokka."

"I'm Zuko."

"Good to meet you, Zuko."

\---

"Hey, it's you again!" Suki called as she got on the bus.

"Hey." Zuko and Sokka said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"You know each other?" She asked, sitting herself in between them.

"Yah." Zuko said.

"What are the odds we all have the same bus?" Sokka laughed. 

"I think we're going to all get along fine." 

\---

**Two months later**

\---

"Sokka! Zuko!" Suki laughed. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Sokka and Zuko eventually came out of their last class, arms linked. "Hello m'lady." Sokka grinned.

"Why can't I have more punctual boyfriends? The bell rang like five minutes ago!"

"Suki, it rang two minutes ago. It just feels longer because you ran over from gym." 

"I know, I know." Suki breathed. "This is just... a really big moment for us." 

"We know."

"And I really want my mom to like you both because  _I_ like you both."

"We know."

"And I don't want her to keep waiting for very long because what if she starts to form negative opinions about you before she knows you-"

"Suki." Sokka leaned in and kissed her forehead. "We know. It's okay. You're nervous."

Suki closed her eyes and smiled. "Yah. Yah."

"We're here for you. What're boyfriends for?" Sokka puffed out his chest.

"Hoodie donors." Suki teased.

"Yah, when am I getting that back?" Zuko asked. 

"Never." Suki giggled, burying her face in the too-long sleeves of his maroon sweater. 

"Well, come on." Sokka linked his free arm with one of her's. "Wouldn't want to keep your mom waiting."

Suki showed them the way to her car, a small grey-green thing. A woman in a green dress was at the driver's seat, and when she saw Suki, she beamed. "Suki!"

"Mom!" Suki ran up to her, and hugged her. After a moment, she turned back to Sokka and Zuko. "This is Sokka, and that's Zuko. My boyfriends who also date each other."

"Hello Miss-" Zuko started.

"Please, just call me Kyoshi." She said, holding out her hand. Zuko smiled and shook her hand. Sokka followed his example. "Now, who wants to get ice cream before we go home?"

Suki visibly relaxed, and smiled. "That'd be awesome."

The three teens squished into the back seat, with Sokka in the middle. He rolled his eyes. "Why am I always in the middle?"

"Do you want to be not in the middle?"

"No I like it hush."

"This is why you're always in the middle." 

"Fair enough."

The ice cream place was about halfway between school and Suki's house. Zuko's place was five minutes away from that by bus, and Sokka's was seven minutes away from there. Bus rides got boring. 

Zuko got vanilla, and Sokka pounced on whatever unreasonable combination of flavors the place had invented that week. Suki resolved to steal from both of them. As Kyoshi paid, the teens ran to a table. 

"Your mom is super cool, Suki." Sokka grinned and took a bite of his strangely colored ice cream. Suki was convinced it was going to turn his tongue blue. 

"I know." Suki said, a little proud. "What are we going to do at the house?"

"Twister." Zuko grinned. 

"No." Sokka said. 

"Twister!" Suki agreed enthusiastically. 

"No, this is so unfair! You were both in gymnastics!"

"What's going on here?" Kyoshi asked, sitting down with her uce cream. 

"Suki and Zuko are trying to rope me into a game of Twister again."

"Again?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. "How'd they get you to agree the first time?"

"Suki held me captive for a ransom of one game of Twister."

"Okay, no Twister." Zuko held his hands up in surrender. "Do you have any movies?"

"Netflix, Hulu, a collection of DVDs..." 

"Movie night!" Sokka called, pumping his fist. "Ah, if that's alright with you, Ms. Suki's Mom."

"Do whatever. Suki told me it was a sleepover, and the fact that you're dating doesn't change that. Besides, I'll be in the room over if you need anything, and I trust you to not break anything important."

"Thank you." The teens chorused. 

\---

At Suki's house, they did not play Twister. Suki gave them a brief tour, including her room, which was painted in shades of pink, purple, and blue in a very familiar pattern.

"Really?" Sokka smirked, running a finger along the glittery walls.

"I was fourteen and coming to terms with my sexuality screw you." 

"It's really shiny." Zuko commented. "I like it."

"I like it too." Sokka assured her. Suki blushed. "Come on, you nerds, popcorn and a show let's go."

After a brief argument about movie choices, they settled on Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Suki buried herself in a pile of blankets, only her head popping out. Sokka was in the middle again, with both his partners leaning up against him as the exposition played. Zuko had eaten almost half the popcorn before the second song. 

Sokka cried during the movie, and Suki laughed as Zuko held him. "I just... WHY DID YOU LET ME WATCH THIS MOVIE SUKI!"

"It's okay." Zuko kissed his forehead. "Wanna watch a happy one now?"

"I have a bunch of Disney movies."

"Have you never seen a Disney movie? They're tragic!" 

Zuko offered him the empty bowl. "Popcorn kernel?"

Sokka shrugged and took some. 

"The Aristocats wasn't sad, if I remember it right." 

"I liked the Aristocrats as a kid."

At the mention of cats, Suki's own cat came waltzing into the room, his long fluffy tail trailing behind him. He jumped up into Zuko's lap, and he smiled. "He likes you." Suki commented. 

Zuko pet him, and the cat purred. "Hey, Tenzin." He muttered. "You're fluffy."

"So that's a yes to the Aristocats?"

"Yes." Sokka and Zuko said in sync. 

They stayed up late watching old movies until they fell asleep. They woke up in a cuddle pile, snuggling together. 


	2. Meeting the Parents: Kyoshi (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to rarepair ship hell this is your captain speaking are you ready for more f l u f f

"Do you think pigeons have feelings?" Sokka asked at breakfast.

"Sokka that's-" Suki started, exasperated, then froze, her eyes snapping open, "-actually a good point."

"Maybe not feelings like we do per se, but obviously they feel something. Why else would they fly away from hawks and humans?" Zuko shrugged and took a bite of his cereal. "Fear."

"Well, what kind of deep conversations are you getting into this morning?" Kyoshi yawned, walking in.

"Pigeons." Suki said honestly.

"Yesterday it was who was the cute one, who was the clever one, and who was the cool one." Sokka shrugged.

"I stand by my statement, Sokka, you're the clever one!" Zuko said.

"Suki's the cute one!" He shot back.

"Zuko's the cool one!" Suki interjected.

"Is this how the majority of your arguments go?"

They all muttered "yah" and went back to their breakfast. Kyoshi smiled. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Hey, can we walk around the neighborhood?" Suki asked innocently. 

"Sure. And the local gym is Instinct."

"Great." Suki grinned. 

"Oh, my God, Suki, last time we tried to take down a gym we got _destroyed_."

"That was, like, months ago."

"It was last Tuesday."

"The point stands!"

 ---

"Well, we lost." Zuko said as he used his last revive.

"I don't want to talk about it." Suki ran her hand down her face. 

Sokka kept tapping on his phone. "Hang on, I'm gonna try again."

"Same." Suki started tapping again. 

Zuko sighed, smiling slightly. "Yes, these nerds are my partners and I love them."

"Love you too, 'ko." Sokka grinned and blew him a kiss. 

Zuko blushed, and looked over Suki's shoulder to watch the gym battle. "Dodge! Dodge!"

"I'm trying! Aaand death." She shrugged and put her phone up. 

"Oh well. We can try again later."

The teens looked at each other before laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i made more [art](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/153583362905/suzokka-stimming-based-on-things-i-do) hit me up yo
> 
> also i feel obligated to tell you that this is more of a collection of fluff than anything else and instead of a linear schedule next chapter were time skipping to zukos birthday (hes turning 16 and his partners want to make him a cake)
> 
> also im sorry this has been in my drafts for a month


	3. Happy Birthday, Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead!! and neither is this fic!! here is the promised suzokka fluff!
> 
> so eventually i want to make a chapter dedicated to each side of the triangle, so I decided to start with the canon one. This chapter is mostly Suki/Sokka centric, but it still fits in with the definitely Suzokka air of the story

"Sukiiiii." Sokka leaned his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. She turned to look at him, and snorted at his attempt at puppy dog eyes. They all three had the same lunch period, but Zuko was getting help on his Algebra, so it was just them.

"Yes, Sokka?" Suki said sweetly.

Sokka sat up. "Guess what's in a week?"

Suki's eyes widened. "Zuko's birthday! Crap, I almost forgot."

"Which is why  _we_ , his fabulous amazing partners, are going to get him the best gift ever!" Sokka puffed out his chest. 

"Sokka, we're fifteen. And broke."

"Which is why I took the liberty of asking Dad for ten dollars- I thought maybe we could make one of those cakes or brownies that come in boxes? Plus, it'd be great to spend more time together! Like a date!"

"A date making cake for our boyfriend?" Suki laughed and kissed his cheek. "Sure." 

Sokka beamed. "Great! How does this weekend work?"

"I can do Saturday afternoon." Suki offered.

"Perfect! My house will work! I'll choose the cake box."

The bell rang. Suki grabbed her bag. "I have biology- I'm assuming we're keeping this a surprise?"

"Yep." Sokka grinned.

\---

Saturday came, and Sokka bolted to the door when he heard the doorbell. Katara laughed at him from her spot on the couch. "Waiting for your  _girlfrieeend_?"

"Yes, as you well know, and you know that teasing tone is only effective when two people aren't  _literally in a relationship_." Sokka stuck his tongue out at her and opened the door. Suki was standing there, a red hoodie that might have been Zuko's wrapped around her waist. "Suki, m'lady, come in. Ignore Katara."

"Why, thank you, Sokka." Suki laughed and came in. "You got the cake?"

"Chocolate fudge, _and_ the complimenting chocolate icing." Sokka said, leading her to the kitchen. 

Suki giggled. "Alright, you have the ingredients for the cake?"

"Uh, I assume so?" Sokka shrugged. "How hard is water, oil, and eggs?"

"And vanilla extract." Suki noted. "You put in a few drops and it makes it taste less like it's from a box."

"And vanilla." Sokka nodded.

As it turned out, Sokka did have vanilla extract, oil, and water from the sink counted, but they didn't have any eggs. Suki gave him a look, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and a smile playing at her mouth. "You assumed wrong."

Sokka sighed and got out his phone. He sent a message to Dad-  _hey, if you're close to the store, we need eggs._

 _Already thought of._ Came the reply.  _On the way home now._

 _Thank you._ Sokka put his phone up. "Give it five minutes."

"This is your own fault, really."

"Yes, I am aware of this. I'll keep it in mind next time."

Sokka heard the sound of the garage door opening, and grinned. "Hey, there's Dad!"

Bato came into the house, holding a grocery bag. "Katara needs cookies for class on Friday, and I remembered we didn't have any eggs."

"Thank you." Sokka smiled, and took the eggs. "Suki, to the kitchen!"

"You mentioned she was coming over. Why are you making cake?"

"Zuko's birthday." Sokka said, and he and Suki ran into the kitchen.

"Have fun, clean up after yourselves!"

"We will, Bato!" Suki called back. She'd met Sokka's dad before, one time, and Bato had instantly liked her. Zuko hadn't met him yet, though. Sokka needed to get around to arranging that.

Sokka got out a bowl while Suki read the back of the box and preheated the oven. "Alright, so we just need to mix all the ingredients together, and then we'll be good!"

"Pfft, baking is  _easy_." Sokka said, and proceeded to dump the cake mix from the box into the bowl. Some of it got on his jacket. Suki laughed at him as he shrugged and took off his jacket, throwing it on the couch. "Still easy!"

They mixed all the ingredients together, and when the oven was done preheating, they put it in. Suki took off her hoodie. "All that's left is to let it bake and do the icing!"

The cake baked quickly, and once it had cooled, Suki got out two butter knives and the chocolate icing. "This is gonna be so cool."

They sloppily and unskillfully applied the icing, less focused on the icing being evenly spread and more on every bit of the icing being on the cake. They ended up getting a lot all over them, including their faces, somehow. Sokka laughed. "You got a little something on your cheek."

"Your nose." Suki giggled.

They looked in pride at their cake. "It's so ugly." Sokka said, wiping away a fake tear. "I'm such a proud baker."

"Please never become a chef." Suki snorted.

" _You_ helped make it!" Sokka playfully shoved her shoulder.

They put the cake in a box to take to school on Thursday, and then Suki left. It took Sokka until Sunday night to realize she'd stolen his hoodie. 

-

"What are you two up to?" Zuko asked as Sokka and Suki laughed and led him to their history classroom after school. 

"It's a surprise! If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" 

Sokka opened the door as Suki let go of Zuko's hand. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Arranged in the room was a picnic blanket with a few small boxes, with the ugly cake in the center. Zuko blinked. "W-what?"

"Happy birthday! You're sixteen! When are you getting your car?" Sokka grinned. 

"We made you a cake, and Mr. James let us borrow his room for a mini party. We have to get out of here by five, but he said he'd leave us alone until then." Suki smiled.

"Sometimes it's great to have a straight A student as a girlfriend." Sokka grinned.

"I- thank you, both. I'm so grateful to be dating you two." Zuko smiled brightly. "What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate fudge, and I can  _guarantee_ it tastes better than it looks."

They all laughed, and the mini party started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and you should love me please


	4. Study Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: give me prompts for suzokka!  
> someone: gives me prompts  
> me: wow, those were great!  
> me: proceeds to not use those prompts

Suki had no idea how she was getting all A's, but she was. Sokka's grades were a mix, with his lowest grade being in choir (mostly because he hadn't signed up for choir, and they just shoved him in there to fill up the hole in his schedule) but they were all good. Zuko's grades averaged out to high B's.

All three of them were completely terrible at school.

Like, super terrible.

Suki hadn't studied since the fourth grade because she'd been shafted into the gifted program where she didn't need to, Zuko tended to quit anything he couldn't immediately master because of his unreasonable expectations of himself, and Sokka pushed too hard for too long before having a complete breakdown and being unable to do any of it. All three of them were neurodivergent in some form. The school system was not on their side.

Which was why homework slash study dates were a thing, Suki supposed.

They shared most of their classes, if not the exact times, and often all had the same homework. So as often as they could they threw all their homework into three piles, and worked through it. Sometimes they got pizza, and Sokka sang the Krusty Krab Pizza song for a few seconds. 

Right now they were working on math.

Suki had already cried over the stupid Algebra problem, she just wanted to sleep for the next five years, and she didn't understand  _why the wording was the way it was_.

"Hey, it's okay." Sokka said. "It's just one problem."

"But it needs to be more  _clear_ if it means their times are combined! Because then I'll mess up in the future because they'll be unclear and I'll be left wondering for half an hour  _in what world do you drive 100 miles in 5 hours and not be going at 20 miles per hour_!" Suki threw her pencil at the wall. "Math is dumb."

"You said it." Zuko agreed, casually handing Suki a box of Kleenex. Suki sniffed and buried her face in the sleeve of her hoodie. 

They alternated where they hung out to do these study dates slash scream fests- this time it was Suki's house. The walls of her room were painted pink purple and blue, and covered in glitter. Her defense of it was that seventh grade Suki was very insecure about her sexuality, but that didn't explain why she kept the dorky paint job. Honestly, she liked it. 

With minimal crying after that, they all finished their homework, and Suki flopped onto her bed with a groan. Sokka and Zuko sat next to her.

"Wanna get ice cream and order pizza?"

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short im sorry
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i promise im kinda cool

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be so much longer aaah hey youre still reading this cool welcome to rarepair hell you can see the [art](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/153365518470/so-ah-who-wants-to-hear-the-story-of-three) i made on my tumblr witchlightsands talk to me about these dorks pleasepleaseplease (and if youre just here for one side of the triangle im down to talk about sukka or zukka any time man)


End file.
